Tragédie dramatique
by Gabyaoi-x-nc
Summary: Une explosion. une fille recroquevillée sous un arbre. Une silhouette qui boite. Des souvenirs... Et si Boris, le chat de cheshire avait le mauvais rôle ? à vous de lire cet OS ! [Death-OS] [T]


Je suis de retour avec un OS sur Herat no Kuni no Alice...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Dommage...

Rating : T, je pense que ça suffit :3

N.d.A : Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de description mais c'est voulu :3

* * *

Assise sur les racines d'un arbre immense, le visage et le corps recouverts de suie, les mains poisseuses, je regarde l'horizon. Enfin "regarder" est un bien grand mot, disons juste que mon regard est dans le vague. Je suis seule, indifférente aux joies des gens se promenant en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je suis une coquille vide d'émotion. Mon visage noir est marqué par le vestige d'une unique larme. Cette trace ressort d'autant plus que la pâleur de ma peau contraste avec le noir de la suie. Ironiquement, cette larme est un symbole : sous le noir se cache le blanc, sous la tristesse se cache la joie.

Bougeant un peu la tête après des heures (ou des minutes, qui sait), je pose mes yeux sur mes mains. Mes mains tremblantes salies de sang séché brun ne cessent de frissonner depuis que mon regard s'est posé dessus. Je relève la tête, effrayée par ce sang, reprenant ma position d'origine.

x0xOx0xOx0x

Toujours recroquevillée, je vois une silhouette se détacher sur le soleil couchant. Je ne peux y croire, mais rien ne trompe. Malgré sa démarche chaotique et incertaine dû à une blessure, plié à demi, ses mains se tenant les côtes et son visage aussi noir que la nuit, noir de suie, je ne peux me tromper. J'en suis sûre, c'est bien lui. Le soulagement me traverse tandis qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de s'agenouiller près de moi. Sa tentative laborieuse est un succès et je ne peux empêcher un micro-sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Cette action le fait réagir car sa bouche se fend d'un grand sourire joyeux et soulagé. J'adore ce sourire, ce sourire si caractéristique qui me met la boule au ventre tout en me rassurant. D'un coup, j'éclate en sanglot. Les larmes sont finalement venues et c'est avec un certain soulagement que je les laisse librement dévaler mon visage. Voyant cela, il m'entoure de ses bras. Je me laisse aller, je me sens si bien entre ses bras protecteurs. Il me serre et nous restons dans cette étreinte rassurante des heures me semble-t-il.

Je ne bouge plus, lui non plus. Mes sanglots se sont taris depuis un petit moment déjà mais je ne veux pas briser ce moment magique et apaisant. J'ai peur que si je fais un mouvement, il va disparaitre comme un songe chassé par le vent, me laissant à nouveau seule et découragée.

Je relève finalement la tête vers lui et mes yeux rencontrent les siens qui expriment un soulagement. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser à un goût de suie, de sueur, de sang mais aussi de soulagement et de joie. Très vite, il approfondit le baiser en demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux en lui donnant l'autorisation. Notre étreinte devient fiévreuse et je m'accroche à lui, de peur qu'il parte ou disparaisse.

Nous nous séparons à regret, l'air manquant. Mon cœur est en passe d'éclater de bonheur et je plonge mon visage dans son cou, me serrant toujours plus fort contre lui. Il finit par se dégager et me tend une main pour que je me relève. Les membres ankylosés de mon long mutisme, j'ai du mal à tenir debout et à marcher. Heureusement qu'il m'aide bien qu'il ne soit pas en meilleur état que moi. Nous avançons donc tant bien que mal, essayant de rejoindre sa maison vu que la mienne a disparu.

Nous arrivons sans encombre mais avec difficulté à son appartement et je souris à la pensée que c'est bien la première fois qu'il ne se perd pas. Il s'affale sur le canapé tandis que je lui demande si je peux utiliser sa salle de bain. Faut dire que la suie, c'est pas vraiment agréable. J'ai vraiment envie d'une bonne douche, glacée si possible.

Ce n'est que sous le jet d'eau froide que je me détends enfin. Mes muscles se décrispent et je me laisse apaiser par le flot qui découle du pommeau. Ainsi détendue, je peux enfin repenser aux récents évènement. Fermant les yeux je me remémore...

x0xOx0xOx0x

_Elle est allongée sur son lit, entourée par des bras protecteurs. Elle semble dormir profondément tandis que la silhouette à côté d'elle semble réfléchir profondément. Il la contemple de tout son saoul, à son insu. Elle semble si paisible quand elle dort qu'il ne se lasse pas de la regarder. Il l'aime comme ça, paisible mais il préfère quand elle est perdue. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'entend qu'au dernier moment que la porte de la chambre s'est entrouverte. Il bondit sur ses pieds, dérangeant par la même occasion sa compagne de son sommeil profond et paisible. Elle se redresse à moitié se demandant ce qu'il se passe et allume la lampe de chevet. Ce qu'elle voit alors la glace jusqu'au plus profond de son être : il est allongé au sol et une silhouette menaçante se penche vers lui. Du sang tâche le parquet et elle voit avec horreur qu'il provient de sa jambe. Elle crie désespérément son prénom et l'intrus se retourne vers elle. Il a une expression à vous glacer le sang et tient un couteau tâché dans sa main droite. Il s'approche d'elle, un rictus menaçant collé à son visage et lui dit :_

_\- Alice, Alice... Ma tendre Alice, pourquoi es-tu avec lui ?_

_L'intrus secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension et continue sa tirade :_

_\- Ah ma chère Alice... Tu me manques tellement ma douce chérie. Pourquoi es-tu partie mon amour ? Surtout pour ce...cette chose !_

_Il prononce ses paroles d'une voix si douce et dégoulinante de miel qu'elles sont à vomir. La jeune fille recule jusqu'à heurter malheureusement le sommier du lit. Elle est prise au piège et elle le sait. Elle regarde avec une panique non dissimulée l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça s'approcher d'elle et la tension de la pièce est palpable. Alors qu'il va l'atteindre, il est stoppé dans son élan. L'intrus regarde sa poitrine où une tâche de sang se propage et porte sa main au niveau de sa blessure. Il relève la tête, la colère se lisant sur son visage ainsi qu'une pointe de regret._

_\- Tant pis, dit-il._

_Puis en rapprochant son visage jusqu'à celui de la jeune fille, il reprend :_

_\- Tant pis, je vais mourir... C'est tellement dommage. Heureusement je ne serai pas seul car tu vas me rejoindre ! Vous allez tous me rejoindre !_

_Il éclate d'un rire hystérique, crachant du sang et les yeux révulsés. Son haleine putride empeste l'alcool. Il appuie sur quelque chose et la dernière chose qu'elle voit et le visage anéanti et plein de peur de son ami ensanglanté qui tiens un couteau. Puis l'explosion. Le sentiment d'être déchiré en mille morceaux puis reconstitué, sentiment atroce surtout en voyant ses mains tâchées de sang, ses mains impures qui ne cessent de trembler._

_Elle se relève, zombie anéanti par le chagrin, marche jusqu'à l'arbre immense du parc et se recroqueville sur les racines sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures._

x0xOx0xOx0x

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, alors que je reviens au présent. Combien de temps suis-je restée sous le jet glacé ? Je l'ignore. Il doit s'inquiéter que je sois restée si longtemps absente. Je sors de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une serviette et me dirige vers la chambre de mon hôte. Je me vêtis d'un de ses T-shirt et lui emprunte un caleçon.

Habillée, je me dirige dans le salon mais je stoppe sur le pas de la porte. Une vision d'horreur s'offre à moi ; il est allongé, sans vie, et beaucoup -trop- de sang a coulé et tâché le canapé blanc. Il est inconscient et n'a plus beaucoup de temps, je le sens, je le sais.

Je me précipite vers lui et l'entoure maladroitement de mes bras. Je tremble et c'est à peine s'il réussit à ouvrir une paupière. Il tente de parler mais je lui pose le doigt sur la bouche :

\- Chut, je fais. Ne parle pas...

Il se dégage un peu et murmure :

\- Dé-désolé, j-je ne pas pu te pro-protéger. Je suis v-vraiment désolé...

Sa tirade est ponctuée d'une toux. Il crache du sang, tâchant le T-shirt que je porte. Il semble à bout de force et commence lentement à fermer les yeux.

\- Non, je crie. N-non... je reprends, la voix tremblante. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule... Pas maintenant que j'en ai besoin...

\- Souris, est le dernier mot qu'il prononce avant de sombrer dans le repos éternel.

Je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. Vivre sans lui m'est tout bonnement impossible. Je ne réfléchis plus, je ne suis plus personne. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide qui se lève et marche vers la cuisine, en tremblant. Je ne suis plus personne, mon âme est déjà partie avec lui. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon corps qui prends un couteau. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon corps qui le plante dans mon ventre. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon corps qui s'écroule sur le sol carrelé blanc, le tâchant à jamais...

* * *

**Voilà mon œuvre est achevée, je peux partir en paix...**

**Avez-vous deviné qui sont les deux autres persos avec Alice ? Il s'agit d'Ace et de Boris. J'ai voulu faire un chat du cheshire méchant (j'ai failli me faire trucidée par une amie T.T) et mettre Ace dans le rôle du petit-ami (je serais morte deux fois...). J'ai rajouter un cadre "réel" (pas au Royaume de Cœur donc) et voici ce que ça a donné :3**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D**

**Enjoy it et à la revoyure !**


End file.
